A Sally and Aidan oneshot
by haycolebb16fan
Summary: A Sally and Aidan oneshot


**Their in high school and are human and i don't own being human**

Sally`s POV

Yes! It`s my free period. I`m currently playing with my necklace. My wonderful boyfriend bought it for me. I`m trying to find him so we can continue our…study date. Oh I can never stop thinking about him. He is just so perfect. The mystery boy`s name is Danny Reedus. Now I know what you're about to say. Uh you're supposed to be with Aidan Rath, duh! Well not really. I mean he is my best friend, but only that. Everyone in Boston is like why are you with Danny, when you could be with Aidan

The truth is Aidan was my first love. I used to be in love with him a year and a half ago. But I started to think why would HE ever go out with a girl like me. All the girls wanted him, including Katy Davis and Heather Clarke. I just thought he only wanted me as a friend. I have to admit Aidan is a good looker, I mean that boy is NOT ugly at all. When I started to give up on Aidan and me Danny came along and swooped me off the ground. The weird thing is nobody has given up on Aidan and me yet. Even my parents and sister like Aidan more than Danny. My mom`s always saying why don`t you go out with Aidan, he`s a nice young man! I think my family still has to warm up to Danny, even though Danny and I have been going out for over six months.

Anyway im on the main floor of the school. Where is he! I turn the corner. I can`t believe what im seeing. A tear streams down my face. I just caught Danny red handed making out with Kathy Davis aka the wicked witch of Boston High. I let out a little scream. My heart feels shattered, like I've just been ran over by a bus. Danny breaks apart from Kathy, but when he sees me a frown appears on his face. `` Sally please l-let me explain. `` He says. A smirk appears on Kathy`s lips. `` How could you…what was I too late for our study date! `` I yell. I rip the necklace off my neck and throw it at him.

`` We are done Danny. You make me sick! `` I spat at him running outside the school. I keep running, letting the tears fall. I stop at a spot in the park Aidan and I found a year ago. Oh the memories.

Flashback:

Aidan hasn't been seen all day. I decide to walk to his house. And it's not like I wanna see him cause I like him or anything pshh. It's not like I think his shaggy black hair gives me goose bumps and his small brown eyes make me fall in a trance. If you think that, your nuts!

I knock on the door." Aidan! Thank goodness I….oh Sally I'm…" Mrs. Rath says opening the door. She has a phone in one hand and a letter in the other. Her hair is messy and her eyes are blood shot red. Tears begin to fall. She hands me the letter.

Dear Rath Family,

We are sad to inform you that Captain Chris Rath died from an explosion. He was a wonderful man with a big heart. He will never be forgotten.

Commander John

You see Aidan's father is in or was in the army. I have seen him twice before. He reminds me so much of Aidan, or did." Oh no." I whisper." Aidan ran away." She nods." I'm gonna find him for you Arron. I'm so sorry." I say running to the park across the street. This place is huge. But he has to be around here somewhere. I never thought this would happen to him. I mean Aidan is a great person. So sweet and loyal…why did this have to happen.

"AIDAN!" I yell over and over. I walk into a small forest where I find him sitting on a rock throwing pebbles in a lake. Hard." Aidan." I whisper. He turns around slowly. Tears are streaming down his face." Come here." I say opening my arms like an envelope. Aidan runs over and squeezes me. More tears stream down his face. His crying becomes loud. Aidan`s arms snake around my waist while my arms wrap around his neck. I`m trying really hard not to blush." It`s ok. I`m right here. I`m gonna help you through this. I`ll always be with you."

End of Flashback:

It was really hard for Aidan, but I helped him. And 2 months after he was the same old Aidan Rath. I can`t help but have this warm and tingling feeling in my stomach when I thought about him. I think I'm in love with Aidan.

Aidan`s POV:

"I wonder where Sally is." I say casually to Josh, Kenny, and Henry as were at our lockers. I make sure I seem like I don`t care that much. But she`s always on my mind. Her beautiful hair, wonderful smile, and big brown eyes. Oh I can stare into those eyes all day. I know what you're thinking. Well if you love her that much tell her how you feel. Actually I was going to tell her I loved her six months ago. I picked up all the courage I found and was so close. But HE ruined everything.

Flashback:

Today is the day I tell Sally Malik I love her. I have a bouquet of roses in my hands. Sally told me once that she would love a guy who gave her roses, and was like an envelope. Just opened up, told her everything. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I fix the collar of my shirt. This is it. I'm so nervous. I mean I practiced on broom Sally and a picture of her. I know its lame. But this is very important to me. One time my older brother Bobby saw me practicing on the broom. I will never forget that, and neither will he.

I turn the corner to find the beauty of Boston at her locker. She's grabbing some books. I start to walk up to her. Sally bends down and picks up a note. I see her smile and blush. Wait what?" Hi Sally." I hear the new kid Danny says. He walks up to her. I hide behind the stairwell." Oh hey Danny. Did you write this?" Kim asks turning redder. I begin getting pissed off. This is supposed to be my moment to tell her." Yes it was. And what do you think about the question I asked at the bottom." He says. She walks up to him." Of course I'll go out with you." Sally says kissing his cheek. Exactly at that moment my heart shatters. I throw the flowers on the floor running away from that area. As I try to keep myself from crying.

End of Flashback:

And I hate that stupid Danny kid. He's just a dumb football player that thinks he's the best of the best. He acts all sweet and innocent in front of Sally. But he's a jerk towards pretty much everyone else, except people that are friends with her. I hear so many rumors about him. Josh's told me that he's cheated on a lot of girls. I don't trust him at all. But the thing is I don't have the guts to tell Sally the truth. It'll break her heart. And I don't have solid proof anyway. Ah every time I think about Sally I get goose bumps. She's just so perfect.

"HELLO EARTH TO AIDAN!" Kenny yells clapping his hands together. I get out of my trance. "He was probably in Sallyland again." Henry says. I begin to blush. The guys know about my crush on her. After that horrible day I needed at least someone to talk to. They were my answer." Shut up." I say turning redder." Bro, like I was saying….uh come here." Josh says dragging me over to the stairwell." Now promise me you won't get mad when I tell you this. But you deserve to know." He starts. I nod nervously.

"Well I um fell into the girl's change room. And I heard Kathy talking about her and…Danny. He's cheating on Sally. This happened in the middle of the day. And I think she ran off." Jerry says. Out the corner of my eye I see Mr. Cheater talking to his friends. I start to walk toward him. With all the anger and pain that I've had for months." Aidan stop. You'll get in trouble." Kenny says grabbing my arm. He, Josh and Henry try and pull me back." Let go guys. Nobody hurts my Sally!" I yell getting out of their grip.

Danny looks up with a smile on his face. But once he sees me with daggers in my eyes, he tries to run. I grab the back of his shirt and throw him against the wall. I still have my grip on his shirt." Where are you going? CHEATER!" I yell at the last part. People stop there conversations and begin to watch." Hey Aidan, how is your day?" He asks nervously." Oh how was yours. Must be really fun macking on Kathy huh?" I say sarcastically." What are you talking about?" He asks innocently. One of my arms puts pressure on his neck." Oh just quit the stupidness and answer me. Where is Sally?" I ask angrily.

"Hey kid. You should be saying thanks. Everyone knows that you like Sally. Don't deny it. Now I just gave you an opening." He says getting out of my grip. He tries to run off. I stop him. Danny throws a punch. Which I easily dodge. I throw a punch. It hits his nose. Danny falls back. I grab his head and pull him up." Don't you ever go near Sally. Unless you're ok with being in a hospital." I whisper. Now I have only one motive. To find the beauty.

Kim's POV:

The one thing I have a habit of doing when I'm sad I sing. Only Aidan has ever heard me sing. And that was when I was in the shower. Long story. I look to make sure nobody is around.

_It doesn't hurt  
When I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, crossed out all the words_

_Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind_

_Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all_

_I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind_

_Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all_

_I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better_

_Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you_

I hear clapping from the background. I jump and find Aidan standing behind me. Oh I don't want him to see me like this. A sudden frown appears on his face. Aidan runs over to me. Oh my God he knows." Sally I am obligated to be your shoulder to cry on. Come here." He says opening his arms out. Déjà vu. " No Aidan seriously I'm fine." I say, but the tears start to form back up. I begin to weep. Aidan puts me on his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. My head rests on his shoulder. He rocks me back and forth." Shhhh. I'm right here." He whispers soothingly.

"I can't believe he would do that to me. I trusted him. I-I LOVED HIM!" I yell in frustration letting more tears fall after a few more minutes." I know and he should be sorry after what I did to him." Aidan mutters. Huh?" Aidan what are you talking about?" I say lifting my head from his shoulder." Ehhh it's nothing really. I just talked to him politely and everything is great." He says his pitch getting higher." You…did that?" I ask in disbelief." Fine. I beat him up and ran to find you. I found you!" He says poking my nose. Aidan is so adorable when he's stupid.

I stand up and pace back and forth." Aidan why would you do that? I can't see you get suspended because of me." I say panting." Sally he deserved it. Nobody hurts my girl-I mean you." He corrects himself. I blush. Did he just say I'm his girl?" Aidan it doesn't matter. I'm a loser anyway. That's why he did this. I deserve to be alone. No guy will ever love me. I'm such an idiot for believing in love." I say running away. I don't make it that far though. Aidan grabs my wrists and pulls me toward him.

"Sally listen to me and listen good." Aidan starts. I nod nervously. Our lips are a few centimeters apart. His hands leave my wrist and grabs onto my hands. I begin to blush. Followed by Aidan. Our eyes meet. I really miss those warm chocolate brown eyes. I miss getting lost in them." Any guy would be lucky to have you. Danny was too stupid to realize that. You're beautiful, smart, funny, cool, kind, and just perfect. You are not an idiot for believing in love. Because I'm in love. I'm in love with you." Aidan whispers. I begin to blush. He loves me.

Aidan begins to lean in closer. Our lips are inches apart." Tell me if you wanna stop." Aidan whispers in a low, sexy voice. I shiver. I feel like I'm in a trance. Like a movie, no like magic. Our lips touch. Aidan tries to stop the kiss, but I can't let this end. I let go of his hands and wrap my arms around his neck. His arms wrap around my waist. Our lips mold together, like this is meant to be. We break apart, our foreheads against each other's." Wow." We both whisper, gazed." I'm in love with you to." I say to Aidan pulling him in to another kiss.

The Next Day:

I walk into Boston high in the morning, with Aidan holding my hand. I've never been this happy in my life and Aidan and I have only been dating for a day. He makes me feel wanted and loved, Danny never really made me feel like that. A whole lot of glances are placed at us across the halls. People cheering, clapping, you name it! I never knew we had fans." Awwwww look at the happy couple." Kat says putting her arm on Henry's shoulder." Yo you guys are like the talk of the school." Kenny says giving Aidan a high five.

After a small conversation Kat and Henry walk off." Hey let me walk you to class, kay babe." Aidan says playing with my hair." Ok ." I say. As we walk down the hall some girls, crazy obsessed with Aidan girls, Almost start crying at the sight of us two. It was kinda funny. They just pout and walk away. I roll my eyes and Aidan laughs. I lean my head at the crook of his neck.

I spot Danny as soon as Jack drops me off. "Ignore him. Text me if he bothers you." Aidan whispers giving me a peck on the lips before he walks to Home Ec. I wave bye to him. Danny walks over to me." So I guess the rumors are true?" He asks talking about me and Aidan." Yeah. I can't believe it took me 6 months to fully realize that my guy was right there beside me." And not macking on someone else." I reply coldly." Are you sure? I'm still convinced that you love me." He says cooly. I spit at him." See that's where your wrong….I don't miss you at all." I say walking away from him with a grin.

THE END 3


End file.
